


One Final Trick

by fangirlsupreme



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Beating, Brothers, I mean in like the way they interact with each other, Implied Character Death, It's literally all hate which nearly ripped me apart inside to write, Jötunn Loki, Not even one kiss, Physical Abuse, There's no slash or fluff or smut, This one is pretty bad, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlsupreme/pseuds/fangirlsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nearly fifteen years since Thor was taken from Midguard and forced into an Asgardian prison. Loki was king now, and he'd demanded Thor be punished for treason. After all this time, Loki finally calls for his presence, and they're both finally released from their burdens, though not in a way either of them expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Final Trick

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my folders and I found this old omegle chat. I don't remember who I was, though it might've been Loki. I remember this being really hard for me to write because I strongly believe that no matter what he does, Loki does love his brother and would never actually go through with killing him. Personal belief, and feel free to disagree with me. Anyway, yeah none of that happens here. This is pure hatred on both sides and the ending makes me want to stab my eyes out.

All of it had happened too late. His exile had lasted as it was supposed to. It wasn't until Odin had truly died that his brother had sent the guards. Thor had been sleeping, snatched away from Jane in the dead of night by golden-helmed warriors. He hadn't known what to expect, though he couldn't say that he hadn't thought Loki had finally decided to allow him back to society. How wrong he was. First he had spent time in prison, his muscular frame beaten and bruised and beaten again before he had a chance to heal. He was starved of mind, soul and body--yet his body still held its bulk. Then came the chains, the floggings, the salt rubbed in his wounds for good measure. Bleeding wounds were cauterized by branding irons, and his face and arms became a mess of burns and his back...well, he had not seen it, but judging by the pain, it was much worse. Then one day (he could not longer tell if it was morning or night) his arms were bound behind his back with thick rope, wrapped all the way to his elbows, and grabbed by the hair as he was dragged to the throne room. Upon arrival he was thrown to the marble floor, barely able to comprehend what was happening. All he knew was that his brother--after all this time--wanted to see him.

Loki sat splayed on the throne, his hand covering his mouth. He had sent for Thor to be taken from Midguard nearly 15 years ago and had not been able to bring himself to face him again until now. He knew what Thor had been experiencing. It was, after all, his command that he be punished for treason. The sentry alerted him to Thor's arrival and Loki immediately straightened up in the throne, placing his hands on the rests on his sides. The guards dragged him in and threw him at his feet, and Loki found himself at a loss for what to say. Thor was covered in scars and scabs. He remained on the floor despite now being able to stand. Loki waved all the guards away and ensured that they had all left before he descended the throne to stand in front of Thor. "Stand, brother," Loki commanded. He would have his brother look at the kingdom he created, not cower on the floor.

Thor's body was a series of burns, cuts, and bruises. Every movement felt as though hooks were being driven into his skin and pulled at every angle. He had been without water for at least a week--stretching the limits of the Aesir's ability to survive without water. He had been without food for a month, but even that was not enough to diminish his powerful stature. That was how it had been for 15 years--Loki had tortured him and sucked the very soul from his being. His skin was no longer the warm tone it had been--it was pale and (in his opinion) sickly. Not to say that there was much unaffected skin on his body. He pressed his cheek to the floor, his vision blurred almost as much as his mind. Loki demanded him to stand up, but he hadn't stood on his own in…He didn't even know how long. So he merely stared at his brother with pain in his eyes. Pain and righteous fury, but also sorrow. He was sick of this. "I cannot…I cannot stand," he rasped, wincing at the harsh crackle that was once his voice.

Loki blinked. Thor had always been a strong, immovable force. Seeing him reduced to such weakness was strange. Despite all that he had done, Loki had never believed that the son of Asgard could ever crumble and yet here he was, lying at his feet. "If you refuse to stand, then you shall kneel," Loki said, shoving the bottom of his staff under Thor's chin to force him to look up. "Look at what I have created!" Loki said, gesturing to the large window overlooking the kingdom. "All are fed, housed, and clothed. Alliances have been forged and enemies defeated. There is peace throughout the realms and it is all because of /me/. You're father had thought I could never be king and I am more successful than he has ever been. He may have been called the Allfather but I am so much more. I shall go down in history."

Thor wished he could say he was proud of his brother, but how could he? Loki was a tyrant--the prisons were crammed full of people that had done nothing wrong. Well, some of them claimed it falsely, but some had done nothing that was so great as to deserve imprisonment. But perhaps that had changed, for Thor had not seen another prisoner in close to a decade. Isolation had been another crippling form of his brother's torture. Loki's staff rammed into his throat, prompting him to cough harshly, further hurting his throat. "At what cost?" he scratched out, trying to swallow. "You are all alone—the—“ He coughed again. "—the people fear you."

"Fear is more reliable than love," Loki hissed, shoving his staff further into Thor's throat. "At least when fear is used to manipulate, neither party is deceived as to the nature of their relationship." Loki stepped away from Thor and walked to the window looking down at his kingdom. "The people do not need to love me, nor do I need anyone at my side. I am secure in my rule." Loki refused to appear weak in front of his brother. He would not allow his loneliness or his paranoia to get in the way of his triumph. His kingdom is better than Odin's was and more successful than Thor's ever could have been.

Perhaps if Thor still retained his deep love for Loki, he would have been deeply saddened. But he had spent the last 15 years hoping that his brother would see reason, that his brother would come to see that he could be a true leader, one who did not need to rely on fear and cruelty. Now thought, it was Thor that had come to the grim conclusion that his brother might be beyond saving. He shifted, grunting in pain as the now-permanent scars on his back pulled, most of which were infected. His arms were bound too tightly for him to find a position that was even remotely comfortable--he was unsure if his arms would even work properly if he were to be unbound. "Was my love not reliable?" He coughed again, but this time blood welled up in his mouth. "I protected you for our entire lives and even now I cannot hate you. You are my brother. Even though you have become a tyrant to this kingdom, I can do nothing but love you." Gods, it felt as though a fire had started in his throat, it hurt too much to even speak. When he broke out into a fit of coughing again, this time blood dribbled from his lips and onto the polished stone. "You were the on that deceived me, brother, not the other way around."

Loki turned, fire in his eyes. He was in front of Thor in a second. Anger boiling up inside him, he brought his foot down on Thor's face, crushing him into the ground. "I NEVER WANTED THE THRONE," he screamed, "I ONLY EVER WANTED TO BE YOUR EQUAL." He pressed down further. "You all lied to me. I was merely another relic locked away in Asgard until Odin may have use of me. I was always in your shadow, the golden prince of Asgard. Well, now all of the nine realms are in my shadow," he hissed.

Thor cried out in pain when Loki's boot crushed his cheek, smashing the side of his face into the ground. He'd heard this before, long ago. Blood began to pour from his mouth because his teeth had cut his cheek open, and his nose was also bleeding. A black eye was likely to be forming too. Thor didn't even try to wriggle free; he knew it would be pointless. "I never lied to you," he sputtered. "Tell me, how does it feel to be above me? To sto—“ He groaned in pain before continuing, "To stomp me into the ground? I hope it has given you the…bliss you have so strived for."

Loki's eyes widened in offense and rage. He sent a kick straight to Thor's stomach. "I will not be mocked by the likes of you," he declared. He called for the guards to reenter the room. "Take him to my chambers," he commanded turning around to walk back to his throne. As soon as he was gone, Loki's composure dropped. His hand flew to his mouth and he began nibbling on his fingernails. He had always looked up to Thor growing up, and even as adults he had never felt the need to try and knock him down. After Odin's betrayal, however, Loki's entire mindset changed. He felt the impossible desire to prove himself. No matter what he's accomplished, he's never been able to satisfy the darkness that grew inside of him.

Thor nearly vomited when Loki kicked him square in the stomach. Perhaps if he had any food in his system, he would have. His vision darkened for a few moments and the world spun as guards raced forward, yanking him up by the hair and dragging him out of the throne room. Once he was deposited in Loki's chambers though, the guards evidently weren't satisfied and began to beat him, hissing insults about how he was the has-been prince, the failure of Asgard. They rammed the hilts of their swords into his face until one of his eyes was bleeding and bother were rimmed with dark circles of bruising that would soon become black. They then threw him face down and stomped and kicked, cracking some of his ribs for the hundredth time and spitting in his infected wounds. Then they began to stick him with their spears, digging their blades between his ribs until bloody tears were rolling down his cheeks and cries of anguish began to echo down the corridors. He knew it would only be a practice round compared to what he was sure his brother would do, so he tried to stop himself form screaming, but was failing miserably as another strangled cry rang out.

Loki's day had ended and he strode toward his chambers. He snapped at a maid, ordering her to bring a plate of plain bread and a pitcher of water to his room. He had a long time to think of what he wanted to make of Thor and had made his final decision. Upon entering his room, he glanced at the fireplace, happy to see it was lit already and the food had arrived before him. It was then he saw Thor lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Loki threw him a look of disgust. "Look at how far you've fallen," he said breezily as he walked past him to his wardrobe where he changed out of his heavy armor. "One would never think you were once the crowned prince of a mighty realm." Loki sat in the armchair by the fire and eyed Thor critically. Waving his hand, the blood disappeared and Thor's new wounds closed cleanly. He would need strength for what Loki wanted. "Come here."

They continued the beating for what felt like hours. Perhaps it had been hours. Thor had long since lost the concept of time, seeing as he hadn't seen the sun for fifteen years. His bones cracked and his skin split with all of the trauma, but he simply exited the room, mentally of course. He had been through far worse torture in the dungeons. These guards were highly inexperienced in what made a man truly scream. And when they left, he was slumped in a puddle of his own blood, tasting the copper all over his tongue and practically inhaling it each time he breathed. He wondered if it was possible to drown this way and end it all, but he just continued to bleed. When Loki entered, he jerked slightly, expecting a kick but not receiving one as his brother strode by him. A fire had been started at some point, but Thor was more interested in the fact that he could see again. Ah yes, healing magic. Loki's way of providing a fresh canvas to rip apart. Thor managed to roll onto his side, but even that seemed to drain everything out of him. There was no way he could reach Loki, even if he wanted to. "I cannot…move."

"You will come here no matter how long it takes you," Loki commanded, picking up a piece of bread to nibble on. Thor would crawl over on his stomach if he had to. Loki was his king now and he will be listened to. Anyone who dissents will be punished. Twisting his wrist, Loki conjured a goblet of wine of sip on as he settled in to wait. "Crawl."

Thor would not be subjugated like a servant girl. Especially by his own brother. Loki could beat him all he wanted--Hel, Loki could kill him if he wanted to, but Thor would not crawl on his belly like a dog begging for scraps. "Then I will see you in Valhalla," he gurgled before shutting his eyes. Even if he slept for another fifteen years he didn't think he would ever regain what he used to be. So what was the use in trying? Even if he crawled over to Loki, he would only be crawling to his own beating. SO he decided it was far better to try and steal a nap instead.

"You will do as I COMMAND," Loki yelled, flinging Thor up to the ceiling and keeping him pinned there for a moment before letting him drop to the ground. "I will NOT be disobeyed by anyone!" He slammed Thor up to the ceiling again, dropping him almost immediately this time. "You will CRAWL!" Loki dragged Thor across the floor and sent him up to the ceiling one more time before letting him drop to the floor in front of him. "On your knees, maggot."

Thor couldn't say that he hadn't expected some sort of outburst. His brother was mad now, driven by something that he could only describe as pure hatred. He stared wide eyes at the ground that seemed so far below, then bit back a cry as that same floor came rushing at him. He landed face first, then was thrown up again and flung to the floor to hit his hip this time before flying forward. But then he was in the air again, still reeling form the first time when he was tossed to the ground another time, this time at Loki's feet. His ribs were cracked again and his arms still bound tightly behind him up to the elbows, making it impossible for him to do much of anything concerning movement. "I have already told you that I cannot move!" he shouted, but his throat seemed to break open as he did so. He was panting now, trembling at Loki's feet. Death would have been too easy. Death would have spared him this pain.

Loki stared down at Thor and something cracked inside of him. "You've truly broken," he breathed, "You never used to back down to anyone. You never used to accept it when you were unable to do something. You would always push through and do the impossible. Now look at you. Bleeding at my feet, unable to speak, unable to move. You're pathetic."

A twisted smile found its way onto Thor's lips. If he were able to laugh, he would have done so. "Save your words for someone who cares, assuming there is someone left who truly wants to listen to you." He closed his eyes again, his mind still whirring from being thrown around. "Behold, the living example of the might of Loki Laufeyson. After fifteen…" He trailed of for a moment, trying to find enough wetness in his mouth to speak with. "After fifteen years he has finally taught his brother what it means to be destroyed."

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?" Loki screamed, his eyes brimming with tears of rage. "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE NOTHING LEFT?" Loki had felt this way for years, even after the death of Odin. His true heritage deserted him, his adopted father had lied to him, no one accepted him. He felt completely alone. Nothing he did was ever good enough for anyone, but no he was better than everyone.

Thor's smile didn't fade, nor did his eyes open. "You always had selective vision, Loki. No matter how felt, I was always there." It was pointless to say, he knew, but he said it anyway, because he never wanted Loki to think that he had ever been truly alone. "As for your question; it feels…refreshing." his smile slipped away as he turned his head to better see his brother. "You have what you so wanted, to be above me. /I/ only ever wanted to see you happy." He spit blood onto the floor in front of his face, not even bothering to lick his lips. "I am glad you have found a way to appease us both."

Loki sent a foot straight to Thor's face, "Don't lie to me!" Loki stood up, following his brother's broken body. "You never loved me! None of you did!" He kicked Thor again, this time in the side, sending his body skidding across the floor. "Your father simply wanted to tame the monster! WELL LOOK AT ME NOW!" Loki kicked Thor until he turned over and lay on his back. He sat on his brother's chest and began punching him repeatedly in the face, tears stinging his eyes. He couldn't tell what he felt anymore, whether it is rage or sadness. "Your /friends/ despised me. Your father thought me an object. None of you loved me. You all lied." Loki punched Thor over and over until his own knuckles bruised and bled. "You all lied," he cried brokenly.

Thor yelped at the kick to the face, then grunted until he managed to be on his back, a rather painful position when his arms were behind him. But it was nothing compared to the explosions of pain that erupted on his face when Loki jumped onto his chest and began punching him. He tried to speak but a fist met his jawbone instead. A loud crack sounded just by his ear as his jaw dislocated and he screamed, but his jaw would not longer move. Each punch began blindingly painful and he jerked wildly to try and stop the horrendous pain, but he was stuck. Didn't Loki hear what he was saying? Thor had always loved him, even when all of the other's had turned away. Tears leaked form his eyes as his jaw became further and further dislocated, until he went motionless, limp beneath his brother. Blood blotted out his vision, but his eyes were blank anyway as Loki continued pummeling him, rattling his brain in his skull until Thor could only hear his heartbeat and nothing more.

Loki finally stopped, breathing heavily; he stared down at the piece of meat that once resembled his brother. Tears still leaked out of his eyes as he tried to school his features back into a look of composure. He stood up, snapping his fingers to heal his knuckles. He left his brother on the floor as he went into his washroom to clean himself before bed. He wouldn't allow himself to regret anything. Regret was a sign of weakness that he would not allow. When he reentered the room, he glanced at Thor to ensure that he was still breathing. Dimming the fire and the torches on the wall, Loki climbed into bed. He lay there for a while, listening to the gurgled, labored breathing of his brother on the floor. Soon enough he fell asleep. Completely unaware of his actions, Loki reached out, a light green mist coming out of his fingers. It went up into the air, spreading and growing until it was large enough to completely envelope Thor. It glowed brightly for a moment and lifted Thor into the air before lowering him down again, all his wounds completely healed, his arms untied. Magic was tricky. It was easy enough to control, but it was still a sentient being. It reacted to your feelings and desires, even if you didn't know you had them.

Thor seemed to have exited his own body. He could see Loki staring at him, then healing himself and going about his business as though nothing had happened. Then his brother got into bed and simply lay there listening to him die. Like he was some sort of animal to be ignored as his lungs sputtered to work and his jaw hurt so badly he couldn't even see straight. And Loki fell asleep. It disgusted him to a point where he cracked open a little. When the magic enveloped him, he knew it wasn't a conscious thought by Loki, but he didn't care. His jaw moved back into place and his ropes unfastened themselves. The blood vanished from him, but the rest of his wounds were unchanged. Not even magic could remove the ugly scars that now covered every inch of his body. Thor was the monster now; even his face was littered with scratches, though most of them were small enough that they were unnoticeable until he was close to someone. He stood up shakily and found that he was walking like a small child--with no balance or control. He hadn't walked in years. But he walked to Loki's beside, staring down with a blank expression at his once-brother. Then he raised a fist and punched his brother in the throat with all he had.

Loki shot awake, tears sprung to his eyes and he choked as he tried to breathe. He looked up at his brother standing over him, confused as to how he was standing there until he realized. His magic had acted without his command. Fear entered Loki's system for the first time in almost 20 years. He couldn't speak, his eyes wide. On instinct, Loki disappeared from his bed and reappeared standing on the other side.

Thor turned to face his brother again, this time with rage storming behind blue irises. A snarl twisted onto his lips before he lunged, grabbing his brother by the throat and slamming him to the ground with all of the force he could muster. "The King of Asgard, the bastard son of Laufey," he growled, leaning down until his breath mingled with Loki's. "The monster." He had been imprisoned for so long, tortured every day for hours for fifteen years and once his brother had finally decided to take matter into his own hands…"You say you have done us a great service, that you have made the Nine Realms better in your shadow. This was why Odin never wanted you to see the throne, because he knew you would act just as your coward father did. Like a child."

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Loki screamed, despite Thor's hands crushing his throat. He struggled hard, but he knew that despite years of torture, Thor was still stronger than him. He couldn't dematerialize while someone was touching him. "I AM CROWNED KING OF ASGARD AND YOU WILL RELEASE ME!" Loki kicked where he could reach, but with Thor's arms able to move again, there was little contest as to who would win this fight. It was beginning to get harder to breathe and Loki started to wheeze slightly. "No matter whose son I am, I am still a better king than you ever could've been," Loki panted, his eyes on fire. That's when he remembered. He wasn't Aesir. He was a Jotun. He let his guise fall and a feral smile spread across his lips as he waited for Thor to lose his fingers to frostbite.

Thor recoiled in disgust as Loki's skin turned a ghostly blue, coating his body like some sort of disease. Thor had killed plenty of Jotun in his time, but he never expected his brother to be such an ugly one. "You have deceived yourself then. I would have ruled Asgard without fear, certainly without torturing my own brother." A dark laugh left his lips, a sickly sound that was the embodiment of the sheer horrors that had been inflicted upon him for the past fifteen years. "What will you do now, O frightened king? The dungeons will not break me. You obviously do not have the nerve to kill me--so what will you do?"

"Who says I won't kill you?" Loki snarled, not bothering to change his skin back as he saw how it disgusted Thor. He tackled Thor to the floor, sending his magic to bind his arms behind his back again. "No one doubts me," he growled, shoving his hands in Thor's face reveling in the burning sensation.

Thor hiccupped when Loki's blue hands wrapped around his neck, sending a burning pain straight through the skin worse than any branding iron. He struggled, writhing all the while the frost sunk into his bloodstream, reducing him to a shuddering mess. His eyes go soft for a moment and he threw his chest up one more time to try and escape. "I never did," he whispered, tangling his fingers into Loki's hair as he sputtered for air that was no longer coming. "You won't have to fight any m-more." He shuddered, his eyes blowing wide for a few moments of pure panic and fear before he goes stiff, his heart stopping cold in his chest. A final trick play to save the both of them. Thor from Loki's dungeons, and Loki from the pressure--the need to rise above. But now, there would be no one left to pressure him. Only Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case it was unclear, yes Thor did die. He was released from his burden (Loki's prison) and Loki was released from his burden (his brother's shadow). Everyone's happy! Except me. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
